SSpy teens ?
by starfall
Summary: ~(a/n):the REAL title is '(S+S)py teens=?'~This summer, get ready for gadgets so amazing, creatures so astonding, and a mission so big...Whoa!! sorry, got too carried away. *The 1st chapter is FINALLY up!!!!* hope you all do like it!!
1. Default Chapter

   *Grins*

       Well.... this is the third story i'm going to write; the second card-captor Sakura story, anyway...

       Something for thoughts: ^the thoughts of the characters. ^

                                               *an emotion of the character's or an action*

                                               And, all the weird words like something045-something are all gadgets that i've created. (I know it sounds quite funny at times.)

       Nothing much to declare, except that i'm REALLY excited about writing this new fan-fic...it seems real cool! Also would love to hear all your comments on how to improve my story.....and to keep me motivated to write! Haha!!! 

       Back to this fic: to give you a slight clue, its gonna be definitely, at least I hope so, quite alike to the spy kids the movie, with all the gadgets complete. Hope all of you readers will like this one!! 

Disclaimer: well, well, well...not me, as you know...

                                                 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  **The prologue~ **

       "You ready?" He looked down at his sister, his facial expression showing no sign of any emotion. 

       "Mmm." She stared determinedly ahead, into the world far Beyond them. 

       The affirmative sound would be all he could get out of his younger sister, as he knew. Her dreams lay there; where they were going to head in a few seconds. 

       He tilted his head back to the breath-taking view of the sunset- the picture painted with such vibrancies that it shone with the sun-rays; the orange hue in it was so beautifully bright. He then remembered their mission. It was about time.

       "Last gadget check." His voice commanded."Movite-364 mots?"

       She pressed two consecutive buttons on her 'seemingly' watch, and waited for a second. On the dot, her brown wavy hair cascaded down her slender shoulder, and her 'hair-band' moved purposefully into her out-stretched arm. It was a gadget robot. 

       "Next. Ritq928- active?' he questioned.

       In response, she mechanically touched six different patterns of designs on her other wrist in different sequence; it was her 'bracelet' she was making use of now. Immediately, her both dangling earrings straightened themselves, and a few red dots could be faintly seen behind her auburn hair. They turned to green when she touched her bracelet a few more times, and a visual screen sprang up in front of her face from one end of her earring to the other. It was vague to him, the words and pictures that could be seen blinking and moving in front of his sister's face, but he well knew that she could read everything in there- this information tool was one of the latest gadgets created in this world. 

       He saw her touch the metal piece of her bracelet, and the screen vanished instantly; her earrings returned to normal. Her view still stayed dead ahead at the now failing sun.

       "Last important one and we're off for our mission. Wrist belt quate535, in action?" He asked. 

       Automatically, she moved her hand to the buckle of her belt at her hip. She traced the outline of its design, then proceeded to tap the symbol of its brand. The buckle detached itself from the belt, and fell towards the ground. It stopped abruptly before it hit the cemented floor and hovered there for a moment, positioned itself- and lengthened simultaneously. This metallic skateboard was the newest creation; it could take anyone up to any height, and was programmed to listen to the person's very thoughts.

       She tapped her left foot to the end of this gadget- it wrapped itself hastily and fastened tightly on her belt once more.

       It was time.

       "It is time," the young woman said firmly. 

       Touya nodded his head slightly. Without a single word, he tapped his wrist-watch. A large, silvery doorway opened from nowhere. Both of them stepped into it without hesitation, and the silvery swirls enveloped them.

       They were gone in less than a second from their world.  


	2. The New Spy Teens

*Smiles*

Okie, time to write this first chapter... sorry... I know I took a real long time to do this but my exams aren't over, yet!! Alright- here you go, the first chap!!

~*~*~*~*~

**Signs to look out for: '~something~ ' means that it's the person's thoughts**

**Some explanations: *she suddenly stared into his eyes as her mind registered what he had actually called her- in this case-'Kaijuu'.**

~*~*~*~*~                                      

                                             **~~~ ****(S+S)py Teens =? ~~~**

Chapter 1: **The new Spy Teens **

Planet: dimension called/code-name 'World'

Place: The Canves

Date: 2nd April 2037

Time: 9:41am in the morning

       Sakura Kinomoto stared at the high, shimmering building through her orange sun-glasses impassively. She seemed unimpressed with the architecture, although this particular one brought about almost every head that saw it around for a second glance, third- a stare, and finally a gasp. 

       It was tall and slim, the outer surface smooth with what looked like panels of mirrors, all fitted jointly to look as if it was one huge screen containing silver liquid that reflected the mid sun's rays perfectly. The design made it look elegant and steadfast at the same time. It had a name- the Canves. 

       The enthusiastic personal guide with her high-pitched voice was starting to irritate her; she was blabbering about how unique this building was and how exclusive, and so on, so forth. From her corner of her eye, she noticed Touya's bored expression- a slight twitch at the side of his mouth, which propped her to do the inevitable- let's just say, to keep the guide quiet for at least the day. 

       A sudden fling of Sakura's hand flew a split second later, promptly shutting their personal guide's half-hanging mouth; if not, her voice. She (the guide) started to exclaim, as all she saw was a flash of a blinding colour of which she could not deter, but found that words literally died on her lips. She was muted for at the very least this day. She stood there in utter shock, her mind only registering after what seemed like eternity for Sakura.  

       "What is wrong? Are you all right?" Sakura lifted up her sun-glasses to run it through her natural wavy hair, feigning innocence, knowing extremely well what had happened a moment before. She kept the amusement to herself, bottling it tight. She patiently waited for the answer she knew would never come.

       Their guide's eyes widened in puzzlement- her eyebrows twitched upwards and an overall pained expression was seen on her face as she tried as best as she could to answer. When failing to do so, she violently shook her mane of black hair and started to point frantically at her throat, trying to indicate to them that she had somehow mysteriously lost her voice. For a moment, a tiny doubt crept into her mind~ wondering whether it was that petite girl who caused this-she was quite close to her and had that aloof look~ but she quickly threw it aside. ~Though this was her first time speaking, it must have been because she was concerned; her question seemed genuine ~she thought. 

       Touya responded to Sakura's tease with apparent ease- he had the worried and concerned look ready when the guide's eyes turned to them pleadingly. However, he was not that fast enough for Sakura- his sister had caught that small lop-sided grin before it transformed into something else altogether. She caught his eyes for a second or two, and they were dancing mischievously. She too had the urge to smile, but guarding it possessively, she managed to curb it in time to tease the poor guide.

       "What? I don't really get you. What are you so frightened of?" Touya gave the lady a convincing look of being lost.

       "Are you trying to inform us that there are people that want you dead...no? Can you please calm down, so that you can tell us slowly what's happening?" This was from an amused Sakura, who found the whole act fairly interesting- things were going as planned. She adjusted her sun-glasses a little to the right; she felt that it was a tiny bit out of place.

       The guide was losing her patience quite rapidly, if not, visibly with her clients' total calm attitude-she stamped her left foot and continued to try to explain to the two of them, but in vain. After a few more minutes of standing near the entrance playing a game almost like 'charade', their personal guide finally lost her tantrum. She wrung her both clenched fists drastically heavenwards, rolled her eyes, then stormed off to who knows where. 

       "Well, that's got rid of her. Now we can explore this building at our own leisure, with a lot less noise." Sakura stated in her normal, almost expressionless tone. This was not lost to Touya; her emerald eyes were still twinkling with laughter-he knew that she indubitably had enjoyed the long lost fun they had just experienced. 

       "That's a bonus, I must say. And I too, do have to admit that that was one swift swipe- I barely saw your move. You're improving, Kaijuu." He nodded his head slowly, which signified that he was pleased.

       Sakura beamed. She couldn't help it; the last time her brother had 'complimented' her properly without any trace of sarcasm was eons ago. But that slight redness on her face lasted mere seconds before it vanished, and her mask was all but up again. The only other two things she did do was to raise her right eyebrow up slightly to tell him that she was surprised and exceeding pleased, and then just as quickly- *abruptly stared straight into his ice-cold eyes. Both of them took the advantage or silently throwing mind daggers at each other, while standing at that precise place without any movement whatsoever.     

       At last, Touya blinked- and the competition was over, with Sakura (as usual) emerging as the winner. She smiled a thin, tight smile for her brother, before turning away to observe and check her surroundings. When she felt that it was clear, Sakura tilted her head to her side and silently told Touya that she was ready to enter the Canves.

       Touya stepped a pace forward to go in line with his younger sister, whom, he had noticed a few times before, was not at all a young girl anymore- but a lovely teenager who was already seventeen years of age. Although she barely reached his chin, (a/n: he's tall; she's not that short) he had come to realize that she had matured incredibly quickly, especially after the death of their beloved mother. He knew she had never really gotten over her death, and when he taught her how to defend herself (a request from Nadeshito to her both children, especially Sakura, on the last day before she suddenly died unexpectedly) Sakura put all her heart, mind and body into it. Their father, Fujitaka had gotten his old friend Ditako to teach his children self-defense and other skills that he thought would benefit them. 

       Thinking back- Touya knew that their wiry old god-father Ditako did much more than teaching them to fight. He taught them to observe their surroundings, sharpen their five senses, how to use different types of swords, to fight with bare hands, and many other things. But there was one specific area in which he taught them, no, passed his secret to them- the way to use the gadgets he created. These gadgets that he introduced to them were all done by him; they were original and more to the point- they were absolutely real and active.

       Touya remembered that day when both of them had proven their worth in fighting- they won Ditako for the second time. Ditako wore a smile for them after the test, and before they could even catch their breath, he had motioned for them to follow him into his house. There, he held open the door, which for all their five years in training they had wondered secretly what he held inside that particular room. It was a time of revelations...

       Touya blinked. Sakura had turn to face him, a fact of which made him realize that he had gone down memory lane. He gave her an apologetic nod, then grimaced internally. 

       Both of them started walking simultaneously into the Canves- briskly but with a certain sort of flair in their every step. When they reached the swinging doors of the Canves's entrance, he stepped a pace behind his sister, letting her take the lead. He knew that though she was younger than him by four years, she could intimidate almost anybody; at least, he had yet to find someone that could withstand her eyes that held people in awe. 

       ~Well, maybe it's time to find that particular someone~ Touya thought, chuckling inwardly ~it'll be extremely entertaining, I guarantee.~

~*~*~*~*~

       When Sakura coolly stepped out of the swirling doors, almost all eyes were directed on her. She had the air of confidence around her and was oblivious to the open stares on her. She- with her white turtle-neck dress and high heeled boots to match- was indeed a sight. And the way she calmly, composedly slid her sun-glasses down, level to her eyes made her entrance define the word-'cool'. She definitely had class, as well as pose.

       Behind her came Touya, another impressive figure who seemed like the total opposite of her. He was dressed in absolute black, with an overcoat and glasses that fit his height well. They both walked straight into the building, with Sakura a few paces ahead of Touya.

       Sakura waited for Touya to stand next to her before raising her sun-glasses to look at the lady at the information counter. She gave a small smile, and stated,"Kinomoto."

       The lady immediately gave them both all her attention; she repeated to confirm-"Mr. and Miss Kinomoto? ...Hai!" Giving them a huge smile, she excused herself to dial some numbers before putting the phone down. Almost instantaneously, two men came up to the counter, right after the lady had put down the phone, and stood up. 

       "Sumimasen, these men will bring you from here." She left it unsaid to where they were to go. Touya just nodded his head to give an affirmative answer, while there was no movement whatsoever from Sakura. They followed behind the two men, who stopped to press the button for the lift.

       The last glimpse of both those unusual people was seen when they went up using the lift. An anonymous person sighed, loud enough for all the audience to hear. The show was over. In awhile, everyone went back to their accustomed activity.

~*~*~*~*~       

       On the lift, Sakura stared at the levels that ascended every split second or so. They went up to ten, then twenty, then thirty, till it reached the forty-first floor. At the instant after the metallic door of the lift opened, the two men proceeded to stride out and stand perpendicularly to the side of the doors. 

       The minute Sakura stepped out, the cold breeze of the air-conditioner in the building hit her, and she tried hard not to shiver. She heard Touya's foot-steps behind a second later. The men had already started walking forward. She held her head a little higher and moved on, showing not a hint of fear. 

       When the two guards (aka men) swung the two-sided door for them to enter, Sakura and Touya knew that they had finally reached their destination. Upon walking in, Sakura saw a room that was absolutely covered with all kinds of bright colours. The four walls had many doors, and were painted in different shades of blue. There were pictures of starfishes, sea-horses, dolphins, whales, seaweeds and so many other sea creatures on these walls that Sakura felt a little over-whelmed. The room was also decorated with things related to the underwater theme and the whole likeness to living under the sea was made to feel so real...

       "Welcome, Mr. and Miss Kinomoto. Have a seat, won't you?" A cheery voice disturbed her trail of thoughts. Only then, Sakura saw an old man hidden in the shadows at the corner of the room. He was gesturing his hand to the large opened sea-shells that contains cushions in them.

       Sakura pointedly directed her head to the cushions. When she found it satisfactory, she crossed over to the middle one in three long strides, and sat down gracefully. Touya stared at it for a second more, before moving to the cushion beside hers; the left one. They both looked up at the same time.

       "Well, I must say, it is indeed a pleasure to meet both of you. I'm honored that you could make time for this. And now, may I-" he was cut short by Sakura.

       "Please to meet you, too. But if you don't mind, we would rather if you would just tell us why are we here." 

       "Oh! That's fine with me. So, are you two interested in joining the Spy Teens Collaboration, STC in short?"

       The question was thrown straight into their faces; they had absolutely no warning nor hint or anything else that could give them a clue. ~This man's good; he caught us entirely unaware~ Sakura narrowed her eyes, focusing at the wizened man who was now leaning on his table watching both of them intently. 

       Touya turned to face her. He gave her his questioning eyebrow, and moved his head slightly, indicating that this decision was all up to her. He had learnt that his sister was more precautious, and anything that hinted other than the truth she would more likely be the one to know. 

       Sakura felt a sense of apprehension but she knew that it was only her over stressed nerves. The STC was a group that dealt with the most bizarre cases, as well as the most impossible. But they used gadgets. It was their expertise; they were known for that. And it was for that reason, and the excitement included, that made Sakura say....

       "Yes, we are."

       "Excellent." The man said, smiling at them. Suddenly, he reached out and pressed a tiny red button that was hidden inside the table.

       "Wh-!" yelled Touya as their sea-shell's base abruptly opened up, and both of them started sliding through the maze of tunnels on the cushion...

To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~

       How did you like it? Was it er.... a trifle too descriptive? Boring? Please review, and tell me how it was, alright? Thanks!!!


End file.
